Bone Berserker Survivor Build
Bone Berserker Survivor Build is an offensive style survivor build inspired by the item Bone Earrings. It became available in the Kingdom Death: Monster core game. ******** Entries below contain gameplay and lore spoilers! ******** Lore TBA Gameplay Possible gameplay spoilers below. If you want a purist experience then skip this info as it is not required and you will experience it through playing the game. The Bone Berserker is a crazy offensive character which punches through a lot of hits, at the cost of being incredibly fragile. Even within the core game there is a decent few offensive options, but defensive options are at an all time low. There are a few utility items which happen to meet the requirements for the build. Requirements In order to create a Bone Berserker, you need to have the namesake item: Bone Earrings. This item gives +2 speed and +2 strength while only carrying gear with the 'bone' keyword and the survivor is insane. This gives an incredible offensive boost, as it turns even the Bonesmith weapons like Bone Blade into high power weapons. The downside is that there are no bone armor sets, and in fact very little non-head armor choices at all. this means that even in the midgame you have to be incredibly careful to not get your survivor killed. Pros of having a Bone Berserker: * Only gear requirement to make one is the item Bone Earrings * Only survivor requirement is to be insane. If you lose a berserker then replacing them should be easy. * Cuts monsters apart with great efficiency * Very cheap resources wise compared to the power level. Cons of having a Bone Berserker: * Unless you have lots of bone gear, you won't use all 9 of your gear grid slots * Most of the luxury items for this build are quite hard to find * Bone weapons can be frail and will break on some encounters * The scalability isn't as good as some builds due to the lack of armor options. * One bad move and you're dead. * More speed means more reactions. More reactions means more damage taken. When should I make a Bone Berserker? If you're looking for some power in your midgame settlement then a berserker will serve you well. Wielding any Bonesmith weapon, and the bone earrings, a survivor will make 3-5 attacks, and wound on 3-5 depending on the specific weapon. That is a bunch of damage for a +0 statted survivor and two item slots. When should I not make a Bone Berserker? If you already have a lot of gear in your settlement, and you aren't looking to create kit from the Catarium or Stone Circle. Also if you're fighting a lot of monsters who have AoE attacks, or reactions which are not easily dodgeable. Prolonged fights are also bad for a Bone Berserker because the chance goes up of a mistake which usually results in death for the skull wielder. Offense Options The below section discusses options for Offense, where you create the item, and whether it is a core item to the build. Looking at the weapon types, you get a variety of Weapon Proficiency options, just missing out on Bow, Shield, and Twilight Sword. Defensive Options The defensive options are exhaustive, which makes it look much better than it is. if you'll notice, the only options are Head location armor, masks from the Mask Maker, or The armor sets from the King's Curse So, there are not a lot of options here. Basically, get a head piece and a Lion Skin Cloak and then hang on for the ride. Utility Options Now you see a true lack of options. Hopefully in new expansions we see some further options for bone utility I suggest picking these up as they're mainly a boon to your hunt events, and you'll have slots to spare, even if you end up with the King's Curse Example progression In this section you can see an example of the items put together in a grid and why the decisions were made. Lantern Year 5 This shows the barebones item set up for this build. Bone Earrings, a Skull Helm, and a Bonesmith weapon. I chose the bone axe in this example to have some beef, but in reality it could be any weapon. Resulting stats: Four points of stats, and a 4/6/6 attack is pretty beefy on a vanilla survivor. Armour is... well it is what it is. Lantern Year 10 By year 10, your bonesmith weapons are largely replaced by other weapons such as from the Catarium or Weapon crafter. This means that while it looks like this character has gained a lot of items, in reality all you're crafting is the Monster Tooth Necklace, and Lion Skin Cloak. The rest of the items represent bonesmith weapons that are just sitting in your settlement not seeing use. If you set a reverse L shape with Skull Helm, Bone Dagger, and Monster Tooth Necklace you're able to squeeze out the extra point of strength from the necklace. The Bone Sickle was also created to help ramp up the herb gathering. Resulting Stats *All locations get Lion Skin Cloak reduction By 10, your offense is improving at a rate similar to what the game puts out. Your utility goes up if you can get one of the two utility items. Your armour actually improves dramatically once you get the Lion Skin Cloak. This is probably the best point for your berserker in the campaign. Lantern Year 15 There isn't much point filling in a full grid for LY15, because at 10 with a bit more investment you can be fully powered up, and even so, past the grid at 10 there are only a few things which could be made better. Instead, below you'll find bullets of things you could do to vary the build slightly: * Pair Hollow Swords or Beast Knuckles for maximum offense * Add Bone Pickaxe for a second hunt event swap. Full Luxury (Lantern Year ~15) This build is to illustrate the maximum power that a Bone Berserker could end up with. This requires fighting a level 3 White Lion, and getting the King's Curse with all four locations except head. It's a very unlikely scenario, and can only last a single fight, but is meant to show the upper end of the power curve. Resulting stats *Cat Fang Knife ability will add additional tokens over time This is a moderately tanky fighter with a high native stregnth and speed. The Cat Fang Knife will give on average +0.5 strength per turn based on the ability. References Category:Build